Moments
by SayHelloToNaomi
Summary: What happen's when Chuck and Blair go from dating to engaged and from a couple to a... family! ... funny, romantic, cutesy Chair moments raveled into a story containing snipits of their life.  Read and Review and I'll keep updating!
1. Beautiful

**Moments **

**A collection of moments between Chuck and Blair, may turn into an actual story but for now I'll leave you with this. Sorry if it's a bit rough, the idea just kind of popped into my head.**

**Review and maybe I'll post another chapter! xx**

"Morning baby"

Blair moaned in her now disturbed sleep. Urgh… she hated pet names, they made her sound weak. Blair Waldorf was not weak.

"You're going to have to get up sooner or later… believe me, I'll find a way." Chuck whispered against her ear as she felt his grip around her waist tighten, pulling her so that she was facing him.

She was breath-taking, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and she was his. He secretly loved mornings like this, the way in which they could lie suffocating each other in their arms for hours. He didn't want it to end, this, forever. No way was he giving this up, giving her up. How could he? He loved her.

Blair's eyes fluttered and opened as she found herself face to face with the only man she ever wanted to wake up to. His brown eyes immediately locked into hers once he saw that she was awake. She smiled, she loved moments like these.

"Morning" She whispered, the sweet smile still stretching across her face.

"And how are we today, Waldorf?" Chuck asked with a smile.

"Great, as always"

"Good"

"Chuck…"

"Yes Blair?"

"I love you"

"I love you to" The words that were once unable to come from his lips escaped freely, almost immediately. He loved that he could say it so easily, he knew that she did to.

"As much as I would love to stay here all day Waldorf, aren't you forgetting we have somewhere to be?"

How could Blair forget, it was Thanksgiving after all and as always she was to attend the famous Waldorf Thanksgiving dinner. Only this time she wouldn't be sitting alone.

"Urgh…. Do we have to?"

"Look Blair I know your mother isn't too keen on me and our relationship, we have to face her one way or another"

"I know, I know…..she doesn't hate you that much"

Chuck sniggered. They both knew that Eleanor Waldorf had never been the biggest fan of Chuck even when they were kids. She had almost died when Blair had told her she was moving in with him.

"Okay, okay. Let me find something to wear then" Blair headed towards the closet.

"Why don't you wear that new Dior dress?" Chuck called after her, a smirk on his face.

Blair turned her eyes to the crisp Dior box lying on the floor.

"Oh Chuck!... OMG…. Thank you!"

Chuck laughed to himself. "You're welcome, I had to have my girlfriend looking her best for the dinner today"

Blair flinched. They had been 'dating' now for almost 4 months but still she secretly loved it when he referred to he as his girlfriend. He knew this.

She stepped into the dress, pulling it up over her delicate body. She stepped out of the closet to face Chuck, who was now staring and grinning at her most flatteringly.

"Stunning, as always Waldorf" He walked over and kissed her gently on her nose. She secretly loved that he did this.

"Now, let's get this show on the road then, shall we?

He held out his hand to which Blair grasped and linked her fingers with his.

_Chuck and Blair holding hands._


	2. Anyone For Desert?

**Moments **

**Thanks for the response! I think this may actually turn into an actual story, but we'll see how it goes! I really wanted to do a story between Chuck and Blair where you see them actually dating... I'd love to see them like that on the show... lets just say i'm not the biggest fan of Louis.. :)**

**Review and I'll post another chapter as soon as I write it! **

**Enjoy xx**

Chuck and Blair stood beside each other as they waited for the elevator to reach the Waldorf penthouse, their hands still perfectly intertwined. Blair began shifting in her spot resulting in Chuck, who was now recognising her boredom, turning to face her.

"You know… we could just go home…. I'm sure we could find something much more exciting to do." Blair whispered against Chuck ear, which was then followed by placing her lips over his mouth, nibbling at his bottom lip.

"Blair, as much as I would love to take you up on that offer, and believe me I mean that, we did promise your mother we would attend." Chuck replied hastily, forcing himself not to get too distracted by Blair's attempt to seduce him.

Blair looked up at him, sighing disappointedly. He really was cute when he was flustered, she thought to herself.

"Everyone's going to be there, it'll be fine"

"Fine, you win… though this isn't giving you any Blair points at the minuet"

Chuck sighed and landed a small kiss on her nose. "I guess I'll just have to find other ways of earning those points then, won't I?" He couldn't contain himself from smirking.

The elevator doors opened and they found themselves faced with the tall blonde running towards them.

"Here we go…" Chuck groaned.

"Blair!"

Serena exclaimed as she pulled Blair into a hug.

"Hi S"

"OMG, B I've got so much to tell you… come sit, now!"

Blair found herself being dragged across the room to the sofa, only to find Dan Humphrey already occupying it, slouched in one corner. He and Serena had just got back from their trip to the Hamptons, and as much as Blair loved Serena, she didn't really want _all_ of the details she was about to be told. She hopefully stared back across at Chuck as Serena attempted to squish herself in beside Dan. Chuck just smirked back her as he walked over towards Nate. She secretly loved that smirk.

"Nathanial, good to see you" Chuck sat himself down next to his best friend, who of which had been pretty MIA for the past few days as a result of his new 'lady friend'.

"I see Blair dragged you here" He motioned across to a very uninterested Blair on the other side of the room with his hand.

"She did"

He wasn't planning on telling Nate how Blair was actually quite willing to skip the dinner whereas he had been the one who had insisted on attending.

"So where's this new friend of yours then, you know I'm dying to meet her" Chuck smirked, as always there was an underlying sarcasm in his voice.

"Hmm… well that wasn't really working, you know". Nate sighed as he glimpsed back over at Serena, who was while happily perched beside Dan.

Chuck laughed "Don't worry, she and Brooklyn won't last. She'll be back begging for you soon enough."

"I hope so" Nate replied, quietly.

With that Eleanor appeared in the doorway with Cyrus on her arm.

"Blair! I'm so glad you made it and it was so nice of you to bring…Charles…." Eleanor glanced over at Chuck, evidently not as pleased to see him as she sounded. "Dinner's almost ready".

"Is daddy here yet?" Blair asked her mother.

"Kitchen dear".

Blair almost immediately got up from the sofa and made her way to the kitchen.

"But B! What about the rest of my story! I haven't told you about our romantic evening yet!" Serena called over to Blair.

"Erm… you can tell me later, or keep the details of that night's events to you and Humphrey"

Serena giggled and turned back around to smiling Dan.

"Daddy!"

"Blair bear! It's so good to see you!"

"Ah Blair, looking dashing as always!" Roman joined in; she could have guessed that her father would bring him along.

"Um, hi Ronan."

"So I see you brought Charles, that's lovely"

Blair misjudged the uncertainty in his voice, and sighed.

"You don't need to say anything; I know you can't stand him"

"But Blair, no… I think it's wonderful that you're happy and if that's because of Charles then I'm happy for the both of you".

Blair was genuinely surprised at how happy he actually sounded. She smiled at this.

"Thank you daddy"

Harold nodded. "Now, where is Charles? I must go say hello"

Blair motioned to the front room and Harold smiled, kissing her on the forehead he left.

"Young Mr Bass makes you happy, Miss Blair?" Ronan asked.

"He does" Blair responded without thought.

"Then I am happy for you also" Ronan smiled and Blair couldn't help but smile back.

"...So yeah, and before we knew it, it had been two weeks"

"Well… Serena it sounds like you and Daniel had a great time on your trip… now where's Dorota?" Eleanor got up and walked towards the kitchen, leaving a very satisfied Serena staring at her.

They had now heard the events of Serena and Dan's trip down to the last little detail, well almost every detail, Serena ensured that some weren't for sharing at the dinner table. This, of course, had been followed by a giggle and a glance to a very bewildered looking Dan.

Blair was busy finishing up the pumpkin pie that Dorota had served them all when she felt a hand on her thigh. She looked up to a very happy looking Chuck. She would have glared him off and told him to wait until they had finished desert, but Serena's story had bored her so much that she much preferred the desert that was smiling opposite her.

The adults had all left the table, claiming that they all needed a drink, and all who were left were Nate, Serena, Dan, Blair and Chuck.

"So B, how's the whole 'dating' thing going then? Serena asked Blair, whilst glancing at Chuck.

"hmm…good" Blair answered quickly as she felt his hand begin to make its way further up her leg, his fingertips tracing around her lace panties, and then under them. She gulped.

"You know you two amaze me…" Serena continued "You usually can't keep your hands off each other…" "Please don't tell me you've fallen out all ready?"

Blair's eyes widened, she still hadn't responded to Serena.

"B?"

Blair felt her stomach turn, her heart race, those butterflies were suddenly escaping. She bit her bottom lip, which unfortunately, Serena noticed.

"OMG! Seriously B! It's thanksgiving! I'm trying to eat my desert!" Serena shrieked.

Blair felt slightly ashamed. Chuck just smirked.

"Well I think Blair has a new favourite desert, right Blair?"

Serena continued her shrieking. "Seriously you two are disgusting!"

"C'mon man, we are eating" Nate joined in.

Dan just sat in his seat next to Serena, deciding to himself that now would not be the time to ask Chuck how business had been lately.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry we bothered you, you can finish your pie" Chuck surrendered whilst grinning.

"Well thank you for your consideration but I'm not sure I want it anymore" Serena spat as she annoyingly shoved her plate away from her.

Chuck and Blair just stared at each other, grinning contently.


	3. What We Hope

**Moments**

**Okay, so as much as I love the soft and sweet Chuck and Blair, I decided that I would add a bit of drama into the story. **

**Sorry it's a little late...lets just say laptops aren't my best friend at the moment. **

**I know this is a bit shorter than the last chapter, but it just felt right to end it here...**

**Review and **I'll might put the next chapter up by the end of the week!****

**Enjoy xx**

Chuck continued to fight with his tie as he stared into the mirror, cursing under his breath.

Blair opened her eyes to see none other than a very frustrated Chuck. She sat herself up, examining the scene before her. Chuck bass couldn't tie a tie, who would have thought?

"Something wrong Bass?" Blair asked sarcastically.

Chuck grunted.

Amused by the situation, Blair pulled herself up out of the bed, wrapped her robe around her, and sighed as she approached him.

"Chuck Bass unable to tie a tie, oh no, what is the world coming to?"

"I can do it… the damm thing is just being unnecessarily uncooperative"

Blair laughed as she pulled him round so that he was facing her. "Come here Bass"

Blair took the crumpled up tie from his hands and undid the unattractive knot he had created. She carefully tied it to perfection; she was a Waldorf after all. She then smiled, content with satisfaction.

"There" She patted his chest affectionately. "Isn't so hard is it now?"

"I was managing by myself" Chuck added as he gently placed a kiss on her nose.

Blair helped his arms into his jacket, and watched as he walked into to the kitchen to collect his briefcase. She sensed the unevenness in him, immediately aware that something wasn't right.

"What is it Bass?"

Chuck began to look through his briefcase.

"Chuck!"

"Yes?" Chuck replied, only briefly looking up before continuing closing up his briefcase.

"Well something is wrong with you, you haven't even noticed what I'm wearing yet…"

Chuck had noticed the pale silk night slip that she was wearing, it was the same one she had worn the first night she had actually woken up next to him, after the sleeping over part, of course. He loved the way it clung against her skin, making her delicate frame look even more sexy than it already was. Yes, he had definitely noticed.

Blair was unsatisfied with his continuation to ignore her; she would get an answer out of him before he went.

"Look at me Bass"

"Nothing" Chuck shrugged.

"Well it has to be something; Chuck Bass in sulk mode isn't something that I tolerate"

Chuck knew she wasn't going to let him leave without an answer. He gave in.

Chuck shifted in his spot, briefcase still in his hand.

"Jacks in town"

The room went cold as both found themselves unable to speak. Blair knew that Jack Bass being in town was not something people looked forward to as having more than one Bass in the same city usually ended badly, they both wanted to destroy each other more than anything else. As always, only one would win. As always, she knew it would be Chuck.

Blair decided it was time to break the silence.

"Any reason? Or has he just come to humiliate himself once more"

"Business. He's still got his share of Bass Industries, so he's entitled to attend board meetings. His first appearance being at todays."

Blair moved over towards Chuck, a slight smile crept across her face.

"Don't do anything stupid Chuck. As much as you like to deny it, you're the good Bass"

He looked up and smiled at her comment. It was gone within a few seconds, but she has seen it.

"I can't promise anything." Chuck straightened himself up and turned towards the door.

Blair stopped him. "If you can promise me that you love me then you can promise anything, Chuck. Now I'm saying don't do anything stupid"

He stared at her, his eyes a dark pool of uncertainty and confusion. She sighed and lent up to kiss him, as for the two of them, their actions could speak for more than that of a thousand words.

He smiled back at her. "I'll see you tonight"

And with that he left, leaving an uneasy feeling to begin to take place in Blair's stomach. She knew that however hard she hoped that Chuck would keep his promise, a confrontation with Jack would not end well and as always she would need to be there to pick up the pieces, however dark and destroyed they may be.


	4. Let The Games Begin

**Moments**

**Okay, so I'll admit this is not the best chapter, but really it is just a filler before and a lead up to the next chapter. **

**In terms of this story the whole trading Blair for the Empire didn't happen, just thought I'd clear that up before anyone asked.**

***Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate people actually reading this story...I love C****hair and all things GG so I'm using this as my escape until CB are reunited on the show.**

**Read and Review and I'll keep updating!**

**Enjoy xx**

Chuck sat at his desk, impatiently drumming his fingers against its glossy wood finish. He knew what was coming, or in this case who, he had done for weeks. Chuck always made sure he was ten steps ahead of whatever scheme his uncle was planning and this time was no different. He had made the call with his PI a few weeks back after hearing a tip off of his uncle's whereabouts from one of his employees. Naturally that employee was then fired. Chuck had made sure that he didn't let on this knowledge about his uncle to anyone at Bass Industries; his position of head couldn't afford to be dented by any unnecessary accusations. The hardest thing about being aware of his uncle's upcoming visit, was lying to Blair. He really didn't want to, but he didn't want her to get involved with whatever his uncle was planning. He knew that Blair and his uncle had only met a few times at various events, but his uncle still knew who she was and Chuck wasn't letting her get caught up in anything.

Chuck thoughts we abruptly disturbed by the entrance of one very unwelcome but not surprise visitor. It was Jack Bass himself.

"Jack"

"Charles, what a pleasure"

Chuck snorted at this statement.

"I see your manners have not changed have they Charles? Your father did hate that attitude of yours."

"Leave him out of this". Although it had been several months since Bart's death, the mention of him was still something that left him feeling uneasy.

Jack smirked, he knew exactly how to push Chuck, but Chuck wasn't giving in so easily.

"Just cut to the chase, Jack. What do you want" Chuck snapped sharply.

"Is it such a crime for me to check on my nephew, of course you were always the one to commit the crime. I can't imagine much has changed"

"Things have changed Jack. I've changed" Chuck stated.

Now it was Jack's turn to laugh.

"Of course, how is little Blair, I still can't understand why she ever chose you, who would? She obviously is oblivious to the fact that you're Chuck Bass"

"Leave Blair out of this" Chuck snapped. This time it was an order.

Jack ignored this and carried on; he could see Chuck beginning to become restless.

"Maybe we should all go out for dinner one night; I do remember Blair having a smashing pair of legs on her"

Chuck could feel the anger boiling around his body. Jack could manipulate him with anything, anything but Blair.

"I told you to leave her out of this" Chuck glared at Jack, rising up from his chair like and angry lion about to make an attack on its prey. This time it was an order.

This only humoured Jack some more.

"Calm down now nephew, given your luck she'll be gone in a few weeks"

Chuck's rage was surfacing more and more with each snide comment from Jack, his fists were clenched so tight that his fingernails were digging into his sweat soaked palms.

"Get out!" Chuck growled, he wasn't going to waste any more time on his worthless excuse for an uncle.

"Fine, fine. I'll go. Honestly nephew when are you going to let go of this act and hand over Bass Industries to someone who can actually do the job. You can't really believe your father thought you would succeed in running his company?" Jack laughed, turning towards the door.

"I would never give this company to you, regardless of what he would have wanted. Now leave, before I call security" Chuck spat.

"Oh but you will. This is where the real games begin Chuck, and I will win. Bass Industries was never meant to be yours"

And with that he was gone; leaving an anger filled Chuck standing disgusted by his presence.

No matter what Jack did, or said, Bass Industries was his and it was going to stay that way.

This game was his, and he was going to win.


	5. Cinnamon Smiles

**Moments**

**As we lead up to Christmas I thought I'd delve into what a Chair Christmas would be like. This is just the start, the next chapter will see more of the characters coming together for the holiday! **

**The Jack confrontation in the last chapter still happened, I just thought I'd lighten the mood...for the time being that is.**

**Enjoy!**

**Please read and review! If you do I'll post the next chapter... :)**

Blair found herself waking to the sweet smell of cinnamon and hot chocolate. She smiled as she remembered what day it was.

It was the first Christmas morning that Blair Waldorf has woken up anywhere else but her mother's penthouse. Christmas at the Waldorf's followed a strict routine that she had been obeying since she was a child. She would wake up, eat breakfast with her mother and, for the past few years, Cyrus and then they would open their presents in each other's company. Shortly after, her mother and Cyrus would disappear to make sure the preparations for the evening's party were in order, leaving Blair alone and surrounded by pale blue gift bags containing that years Tiffany's catalogue. Such memories left Blair feeling both sad and angry, mainly at her mother. Christmas was just another holiday to Eleanor Waldorf, and like every other holiday, the most important thing on her mind would be the lavish party she would be set to hold.

However, this year was different. The sweet smell surrounding her was both familiar and foreign, but nothing was more satisfying to her than what she was waking up to. She sighed as her eyes fluttered open, only to be met by the dark pools of lovingness gazing down at her.

He had been commentating waking her for the last hour; instead he had just lay watching her as she smiled in her sleep. He hoped she was dreaming about him. After watching her for a while he slid out of the bed and gathered the most 'Christmassy' things that he could from their kitchen. He had considered ordering room service but he wanted to make this special. As he sat himself up in their bed he gently lifted her head so that she was lying peacefully on his lap and then set down the tray of goodies he had collected on the bed next to him. The sight of such beauty lying across him allowed a beaming smile to descend upon his face. It had been almost an hour since he had woken and yet she was still peacefully asleep. As much as he loved gazing at her like this, his legs were starting to become quite numb so the sight of her perfect eyelashes fluttering was much more of a relief than he had hoped. He watched her contently as she began to wake, amazed by her beauty.

"Hey" He whispered.

She loved his voice like this; it mesmerized her leaving her only response being as simple "Hey".

She let her eyes drift away from his as she caught the sight of the tray lying beside them. He saw her looking, her eyes curiously wanting an explanation.

"I thought we'd stay in bed this morning, before we go to Lily's" He motioned towards the mug of hot chocolate for her approval, she nodded whilst propping herself up in his lap.

He watched as she sipped her drink before he reached for one himself.

"Room service really is getting better" She smirked.

"I shall inform them of that next time I see them, however this believe it or not was all my doing" He smirked in response.

Blair just stared at him, he couldn't be telling the truth. "Chuck Bass can make a hot chocolate?"

"Don't sound too surprised, it's just a bit of coco powder and milk. Oh, and maybe a phone call from Dorota, but I mixed it all myself and poured it in the mug you like" He explained as he motioned to the Tiffany blue mug she was holding.

Blair bit her lip to contain her laughter. "You called Dorota to ask her how to make hot chocolate?"

"Yes" Chuck replied shyly.

This time Blair's laughter couldn't be contained. Once she had finished her hysteria she turned back to Chuck, continuing to sip her hot chocolate.

"I really am hurt by how much me merely asking for some help amuses you, Waldorf" He gazed back at her, although there was still a slight smirk on his face letting her know that he wasn't bring completely serious.

Blair rolled her eyes. "It amuses me because you're Chuck Bass" She replied with a hint of sarcasm and then continued. "I'm sure hot chocolate comes with instructions anyway, so why did you have to call Dorota?"

"Even Chuck Bass can ask for help sometimes, although I will admit it is a rarity. But I called Dorota because I remember you saying how much you loved her hot chocolates so I thought I would try and recreate it, but I understand if you hate it, I can just order room service" Chuck said with a disheartened look on his face as he began to reach out for the phone.

Blair sighed as she placed her mug back on the tray and grasped hold of Chuck's arm, bringing him closer to her. He didn't pull away as she snuggled back into his lap, resting her head on his chest. His arm wrapped around her as he sighed and kissed her forehead. Blair smiled, "I think it's better than Dorota's", she could feel his smirk on her forehead.

"Merry Christmas Chuck" She smiled as she began to trace invisible patterns on his chest.

"Merry Christmas Blair" He whispered into her ear, his hand gently brushing away the stray hair that was covering her beautiful face. He smiled and placed a kiss on her delicate lips, transferring his smile onto hers.

She would admit that this year's Christmas morning was not all that traditional or as fast paced and planned as what she was used to, but the idea of lying in bed for the morning with the man she loved only brought a smile to her face, that and she knew that Chuck never lacked in the gift department.


	6. Those Six Little Boxes

**Hi :) **

**Sorry it's been a while, but I wanted to make this as good as I could.**

**Please review! I'd love to know what you think.**

**Enjoy and Merry Christmas!**

**x**

"Chuck" Blair whined as they stepped into the elevator.

"No"

"But Chu-"

"No. You're not getting your present until after the party" He smirked at her frustration.

"But I gave you yours!"

He smiled as he admired the Armani tie she had given him earlier. "And I love it" He said, kissing her in an attempt to silence her whining.

She allowed herself to get lost in his kiss for a few moments before realising what he was doing and pulled away.

"Oh no. If you're going to deprive me of my gifts then I am going to deprive you as well"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "And what will you be depriving me of then?"

"Me" She smirked as she walked off the elevator.

Chuck groaned. This was going to be a long day.

"Chuck, Blair! Merry Christmas!" Lily called excitedly as they stepped off the elevator.

"Merry Christmas" The pair said in unison as each of them hugged Lily in return.

"I'm going to go find Serena" Blair announced as she left the room, glaring at Chuck.

Chuck sighed.

"Trouble in paradise?" A voice said from behind him.

"Ah Nathanial, Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas. So I take it you haven't given her it yet?" Nate asked.

"No" Chuck sighed again.

"That explains the creepy was she keeps staring at you then" He motioned over to Blair who was busy talking to Serena, while continuing to glare at Chuck.

"Yes well, she's decided that she's going to deprive herself of me until I give her her present" Chuck rolled his eyes at her attempt of a plan. "She'll give up soon enough" He added with a smirk.

"Right…well, I think dinners ready" Nate stated awkwardly, trying to avoid any mention of Chuck and Blair's sex life.

All the guests had now arrived and everyone was sitting round the table listening to Cici talk about 'the good old days', well they were doing their best to listen, it wasn't exactly the most exciting story.

"Sorry, if I can just excuse myself, I need to use the bathroom" Blair announced as she got up to leave the table, the rest of the guests nodded.

"I'll come with you" Serena added, quickly so that her best friend wouldn't have time to stop her.

Blair shut, and locked, the bedroom door once she and Serena were inside.

"Did you get them?" Blair asked.

"Yes" Serena nodded as she pulled out a bag containing six white boxes and handed them to Blair.

"You know, just to be sure" Serena explained as she watched Blair frown at the number of boxes in the bag.

"There's nothing to be sure about" Blair stated as she took one of the boxes out of the bag.

"You need to know Blair. You need to take the test"

Blair sighed; she knew that telling Serena that her period has been late was a bad idea.

"Fine" She agreed as she walked towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind her, picking up the remaining boxes as she left.

It had been five minutes since Blair had entered the bathroom and Serena was starting to get worried.

"B?" Serena called as she stood outside the bathroom door.

"B, let me in its only me" She asked again, before realising that her best friend hadn't locked the bathroom door. She sighed, bracing herself for what would happen, as she turned the door knob.

She stopped when she saw Blair huddled on the bathroom floor against the bathtub, hugging her knees with her head down.

"Oh B" Serena said as she fell to the floor beside her best friend and took her in her arms, it was them that she noticed all the open boxes on the floor, all six of them

"He's going to hate me" Blair sobbed.

"He won't hate you Blair, he loves you" Serena said, trying her best to comfort her.

"He will. And then he'll leave because he'll think I'm fat and disgusting" Blair continued to cry, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Sshh…Blair look at me. Blair" She sighed as Blair pulled back from her arms as looked up at her. "Look, I'm here for you and Chuck loves you"

Blair nodded as a small smile crept across her lips. "I'm having a baby" She whispered, her eyes glowing.

"Congratulations B! I'm so happy for you!" Serena squealed as she pulled her best friend into another hug.

"We need to go back down, before someone come up" Blair announced.

Serena nodded. "When are you going to tell him?" She asked.

Blair looked down.

"B! You have to tell him at some point!"

"I will, just later"

Serena sighed. "Promise…or I will"

"I'll do it Serena. Now come on, let's get back"

"Blair, Serena, you're back just in time! We're about to have desert" Eleanor announced as the two best friends came down the stairs.

"You two were a while, is everything alright?" Lily asked.

"Yes we're fine. Serena was just showing me some more photos of her and Dan's holiday" Blair explained, looking at Serena, who nodded reassuringly.

Lily nodded, before returning to her previous conversation.

Chuck noticed that Blair had hardly touched her food since they came back. "Are you okay?" He asked, worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine"

"You sure? You haven't touched your food" He stated, quietly.

"Yes well, the sight of Humphrey in shorts has made me feel a bit queasy" She announced bluntly glaring at Chuck, the whole table turning to look at her. Dan's face turned an awful shade of red as Serena bit her lip, trying to hold back her laughter.

Guessing that now would be a good time to change the subject, Lily spoke up. "Right well that was a lovely desert, why don't we all move to the living room" She said as she got up, motioning for everyone to follow.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Chuck asked as they sat in their limo. "You've been quiet all day".

"Nothing's wrong" Blair replied, staring out the window to avoid eye contact with him.

Chuck sighed. "Blair. I know you, something's wrong. Are you still pissed about the gift? Because I only wanted it to be a surprise" He asked.

"It's not that" She turned and looked at him. "But don't think I've forgotten"

"Tell me then"

She ignored him as she went back to staring out the window.

"Blair, tell me"

"You'll hate me" She sniffed as a tear escaped from her eye, god she hated this whole pregnancy thing already.

"Blair…I could never hate you" He looked stunned as he pulled her into his arms, surprised when she didn't pull away. "I love you" He whispered into her hair.

"But…but…I'll be fa…fat…an…and…you'll…ha...hate me" She began crying into his chest as he combed his fingers through her hair, confused by why she was crying.

"Blair you're not fat. And I love you"

She sniffed as she attempted to wipe her tear stained cheeks, looking up at Chuck.

"I'm pregnant"

Chuck froze. "You're what?" He asked in confusion.

"See you hate me already" She began to cry again as she sat back on the seat next to him.

"No…no I don't. But you're…pregnant?" He said as a smile crept across his lips, she looked at him in confusion.

"You're smiling" She stated.

"You're pregnant" He continued to smile, his eyes glistening in the light as he tried to hold back his own tears.

"You're not mad?" She asked quietly.

"How could I be mad? The most beautiful woman in the world, the woman I love, is carrying my child. Blair this is amazing!" He said as he pulled her back into a hug, this time unable to hold back the tears.

He lifted her head up so that he could look at her. "I love you Blair. And I love our baby"

She smiled as she cuddled into his arms, amazed at how well he was taking this.

"I'm scared Chuck" She admitted, quietly.

Chuck kissed her again. "I know, so am I. But we can do this" He reassured her.

She smiled. "Were Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. We can do anything"

"That we are" He chuckled as he remembered the little blue box in his pocked, and smiled, this was definitely the best Christmas ever.


	7. Truth Be Told

**Thanks so much for the response, I love hearing what you think about the story!**

**I apologise for this Chapter being significantly longer than previous ones, but I wanted to get all this out before I post my chapter for New Years Eve...I have a feeling you may like that one.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review, I really appreciate your thoughts on the story :)**

**x**

They arrived back at their apartment hand in hand, each of them unable to old back the smiles on their faces. They stood in silence for a few moments; each contemplating what should be said next. Chuck turned to look at Blair, unable to start the conversation, only to notice that she was crying.

"Blair? What are you crying?" Chuck asked, the panic he was starting feel evident in both his tone of voice and his eyes.

"It's nothing" Blair sniffed as she began to walk into the living room, only to be stopped by Chuck's had pulling her back.

"Blair look at me. What have I done? Please tell me and I'll fix it" Chuck pleaded.

Blair bit her lip and tried not to laugh, he really was cute when was panicking.

"You haven't done anything" She reassured him. "Well…" She paused as she placed her hand over her stomach and sighed as she looked up to his very worried eyes. She took his hand in hers and placed it in the same spot that hers had been a few moments ago, on her stomach, before looking into his bewildered brown eyes.

"We're having a baby Chuck" She whispered.

Chuck looked back at her and smiled; "But why are you crying?" He asked again, although this time she couldn't help herself from letting out a little laugh.

"They're happy tears Chuck" She explained as she turned round to face him, not letting go of his hand.

Chuck sighed as he kissed her nose. "I love you Waldorf, even when you go all hormonal on me" He smirked.

She hit him lightly on the chest "Oh believe me, from what I've read, it'll get worse", now it was her time to smirk.

"From what you've read?" Chuck asked, curious by the fact that she had already given their child some though. _ Their_ child. He smiled.

"Well…um…yes. I bought some books" She answered, timidly.

"You bought some books? Ah Waldorf, always the prepared one" He smirked.

"Well I guess I have to be, since someone already failed in that department" She looked back down at her stomach before looking back at him and giggling.

"Wait…where are you going?" She asked as Chuck dropped her hand and started walking towards the bedroom.

"To get those books" He replied, smiling.

"Top shelf" She told him, she couldn't help but smile herself.

A few hours later and they were still looking through the baby books, Blair cuddled up in Chuck's knee drawing invisible circles on his arms and Chuck playing with her hair, both smiling contently.

Chuck sensed the curious look in Blair's eyes as she closed the final baby book and placed on the table in front of them. He knew what was coming.

"Chuck…"

"Yes"

"I haven't forgotten you know…"

"And what haven't you forgotten?" He asked, although he knew fine well where she was going with this.

"You still haven't given me my gift and Christmas is almost over" She reminded him as she looked over towards the clock. It was 11pm, which meant that they had been looking through baby books for three hours; she smiled before turning her gaze back to him.

Without saying a word he got up and disappeared into their bedroom, only to reappear with a square blue box in his hand.

"I hadn't forgotten either" He smiled as he handed her the box.

He watched as her eyes open wide as she lifted the lid on the box.

"Chuck their beautiful!" She squealed with excitement as she pulled him into a hug.

"I'm glad you like them. I thought they would match your necklace" He stated as he remembered the gift he had given her for her seventeenth birthday.

She lent in and kissed his lips softly, causing him to smile.

"Now why don't I give you a proper thank you" She smirked seductively as she stood up and led him towards their bedroom.

He smiled again as he allowed her to take his hand and pull him with her. He was glad that she had liked the earrings he had been keeping in his drawer for weeks. They hadn't been his initial present, but that would have to wait.

* * *

><p>Chuck looked across at Blair, placing his coffee down on the table. She was silently eating her breakfast which he had had delivered up to them once she had woken up, her brown curls hanging loosely over her shoulders that were covered up by one of his silk work shirts and her makeup remained undone. Even like this, Blair Waldorf was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.<p>

"Blair"

"Hmm" She said as she looked up from her breakfast.

"We have to tell your mom" He stated.

She sighed, placing her knife and fork on the side of her plate before getting up and walking around to his side of the table. "I know" She said as she climbed into his lap, making herself comfortable.

"She's going to hate me" She said as she nestled her head into his chest.

"She won't hate you" He said as he lifted up her head so that she was looking up at him, "If anything she'll hate me", he smiled.

She sighed. "I'll do it today".

"You sure?" He asked her, running his hands along her jaw.

She nodded, before kissing him lovingly on his lips. "But you're coming with me"

"Of course" He agreed. "I'll meet you there at 1? I have to go to the office and sort something out this morning but we could have lunch there and then tell them".

"Okay, I was thinking about going to see Serena this morning anyways. She's the only person who knows, as well as Dorota" Blair explained.

"Do you want to tell Nate?" He asked.

She shook her head. "He's your best friend, I told Serena anyways"

"Okay, I might go and see him before I meet you" He smiled. "Oh and we'll have to get you a doctor's appointment as well" He stated.

"Already done, 2 o'clock on Friday" She smiled up at him as he kissed her again.

"How long till you have to go to work?" She asked.

"Half an hour" He replied, recognising the glint in her eyes and smirking in response.

He stopped her just as she began to unbutton his shirt, she looked up in confusion.

"What?" She asked.

"If we have make love…can we…you know…hurt the baby?" He asked almost shyly.

She was taken aback by his question but also pleased by it. He had been brilliant ever since she had told him that she was pregnant only a few days ago. She smiled as she thought about what a great father he was going to be.

Blair shook her head. "Along with the baby research I may have stumbled across that" she began, "Now I don't think either of us would be too happy if we couldn't make love to each other for nine months…" She stated.

"I would survive without it if it meant that our baby would too"

"I know you would" She smiled before continuing. "But luckily we can't harm the baby".

"So you're sure we can…make love then" He asked again, just to be sure.

She nodded and smiled at how he always referred to them having sex as 'making love'. It had always been about more than 'sex' to them. Their love for one another was too strong for them just to say that they were having sex, and this baby was proof of how great that love was.

"Yes I'm sure. Now can you shut up please and kiss me"

"Anything for you Waldorf" He smirked and granted her wish.

* * *

><p>Serena looked up as she heard the clinking of heals, followed by her very smiley best friend.<p>

"Hey S" Blair greeted her best fries as she entered the Van der Woodsen kitchen.

"Someone's happy" Serena stated.

Blair continued smiling as she placed her Chanel purse down on the counter.

"You told him didn't you?" Serena asked, already aware of the answer to her question.

Blair turned around to face her best friend, unable to contain her excitement.

"Oh B! I'm so happy for you!" Serena announced as she suffocated Blair in a hug. "OMG this is so exciting!" She squealed.

"I know!"

Once the two best friends had calmed down from their excitement Serena allowed herself to speak first.

"Have you told your mom yet?"

Blair shook her head. "I'm going over there today, Chuck's going to meet us for lunch and we're going to tell them" Blair explained.

Serena noticed the worry in Blair's voice and took it upon herself to reassure her. "She'll be thrilled B".

"I hope so".

* * *

><p>"Nathaniel?" Chuck called as he entered Nate's suite at The Empire.<p>

"In here" His best friend called from the kitchen.

"Hey" Chuck said as he entered the kitchen to find Nate finishing of the remainder of his breakfast.

"Hey man" Nate looked up to greet Chuck. "So…did she say yes?" He asked, looking for the engagement ring on Chuck's finger.

"No…erm…we kind of got side-tracked" Chuck explained.

"Um…right…okay…"

Chuck laughed at Nate's comfortableness, "No, I don't mean like that".

"Oh" Nate looked up, somewhat relieved. "Then how? It must be the serious kind of side-tracking if you two didn't...you know" Nate added, taking a moment to realise. "Wait…no…she's not is she?"

Chuck nodded. "She is".

"Wow…Chuck this is huge!"

"I know".

Nate got up and hugged his best friend. "Congratulations man!"

"Thanks" Chuck smiled at his best friend, he was glad nothing was weird between them now like it had been when he had first started dating his ex-girlfriend.

"So do you want a drink or anything? I've got scotch?" Nate asked.

"Actually I have to go meet Blair. We're going to tell Eleanor today" Chuck explained.

Nate looked at Chuck in shock before speaking, "Oh…Good luck".

"Thanks. Hopefully I won't need it too much"

"Don't worry, if it means that she's getting a grandchild then she'll be more than pleased" Nate reassured him.

"I hope so, thanks Nathaniel"

"No problem Chuck, now go. The last thing you need is to be late" Nate laughed.

"Oh yes…right…I'll see you soon" Chuck said as he realised the time.

"Bye" Nate called as he watched his very worried best friend leave his apartment.

* * *

><p>Blair was standing in the lobby, wondering whether or not to stay and wait for Chuck or to go and face her mother by herself. She was relieved when she saw Chuck stepping out of his limo and walking towards the entrance of the building as she didn't really like the sound of the second option.<p>

"Chuck!" She exclaimed. "Where have you been, we're already three minuets late!" She announced.

"I know, I'm sorry. Blame Nate" He explained.

"So you told him then?" She asked.

Chuck nodded.

"Good" She smiled as she took his hand in hers, "Now come on".

He squeezed her hand as they stood silently in the elevator. "It'll be fine" He whispered into her ear.

She smiled and was about to kiss him until they were interrupted by the sound of the elevator opening and Dorota rushing towards them.

"Miss Blair! So good to see you!"

Blair smiled as she stepped out of the elevator, still holding Chucks hand. "Hi Dorota".

"How are you and the…baby?" Dorota mouthed the last word very dramatically causing Chuck to laugh in amusement.

"We're both fine Dorota" Blair smiled as she reassured the maid.

"Good. Now come, your mother is waiting" Dorota said as she motioned towards the dining room.

Blair sighed as she squeezed Chuck's hand. "This is it then"

Chuck smiled as he kissed her softly before leading her towards the dining room.

They entered the dining room to find Eleanor and Cyrus already sitting down at the table, both looked up from their conversation once they had noticed the pair.

"Blair, Chuck. It's lovely to see you both" Cyrus greeted the couple, followed by Eleanor.

"Please take a seat" Cyrus told them.

They sat in their seats in silence for what seemed liked hours, finally Eleanor spoke.

"So Blair, you said you had something you wanted to talk to us about?" She asked.

"Um…yes…well you see…" Blair began shuffling in her seat looking helplessly at Chuck who was now drinking his water a bit too eagerly.

Both Eleanor and Cyrus returned glances before letting our small laughs, Chuck and Blair looked at each other in confusion.

"We know why you're here dear" Eleanor explained.

"You do?" Blair asked, as she looked worriedly at Chuck.

"Well we did think it was a bit suspicious when you asked to have dinner, just the four of us" Cyrus stated.

Blair continued to look worriedly at Chuck, who was now looking down and fumbling with his hands.

"Oh Blair, congratulations!" Eleanor exclaimed, as she got up to hug her daughter and then Chuck

Both Chuck and Blair stared at her mother in shock. Had she just congratulated them? No…surely not.

"Oh Blair, don't look to surprised, you can hardly of thought I wouldn't be pleased that I am going to be getting a grandchild?"

Blair continued to stare in shock at her mother, she definitely was congratulating her. "Um…well…I didn't know how you'd take it. I know you and Chuck don't really get along…" Blair started.

"Oh nonsense. Chuck is part of our family now dear and you are carrying my grandchild, I couldn't be more happy!" Eleanor hugged Blair once again. "Now come, I want to show you some old photo albums" She said as she grabbed Blair's hand and led her out of the room.

Chuck smiled. For once, Nate had been right.


	8. Wish List

**Thanks for the response, getting reviews makes me smile :) I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far.**

**So yes I know this chapter is ridiculously long but I just kept writing and writing... And I know I promised a proposal...but I am finishing the next chapter as we speak so I will upload that one tonight as well!**

**Anyway, please leave a review - I'd love to know your thoughts on the story so far :)**

**Happy New Year!**

"So Eleanor took the news well then?" Serena asked as looked up at her best friend sitting opposite her, while taking a sip of her coffee.

"She did. In fact she said she was thrilled!"

"Oh B, I'm so glad. I know how much her reaction meant to you and I'm glad it turned out good. Even if we weren't expecting it."

"Believe me, thrilled was the last word I imagined to be coming out of her mouth when I told her that her 21 year old, unmarried daughter, was pregnant with Chuck Bass's child" Blair laughed, realising how the ridiculous the whole situation must sound to an oblivious outsider.

"She loves you B. So does Chuck, he really has changed you know" Serena smiled at the thought of her stepbrother finally becoming the man her best friend needed him to be.

"I know that S, who do you think changed him?" Blair replied with a smirk. "No but seriously, I really do love him…but I just hope everybody else will be able to put the past behind them and see the wonderful man I see" She sighed.

"B, anyone with eyes can see the amount of love Chuck has for you, they can see the change too" Serena smiled.

"So, I hear the whole Eleanor encounter went well"

"It did, though I must admit I was quite taken aback, I always thought that woman hated me" Chuck announced as he took a drink from his scotch.

"Well I still doubt she's your biggest fan, but like I said you are carrying her grandchild" Nate stated.

"You're right. I'm just glad, for Blair's sake, the last thing she needs is her mother playing the bitch card"

Nate nodded before deciding to bring up the conversation both men knew they were going to have at some point today.

"So, what have you decided to do about the proposal?" Nate asked his best friend, intrigued by what his answer would be but unsurprised all the same.

"If you're asking if I'm still going to propose, then yes, of course. As to when, I haven't decided yet. I don't want Blair to feel that the only reason for my proposal is because of the pregnancy, which it isn't. I was planning on proposing well before she told me about the baby." Chuck explained, a worried expression now covered his face.

"I understand what you're saying about Blair not wanting the proposal to seem rushed, but what do you want? Would you be happy waiting until after the baby to get married?"

"Honestly, no. All I have ever wanted since Blair and I got back together, and maybe even before that, is that she would one day become my wife. I'm not saying we need to rush the wedding before the baby is born, but I would like to propose before the birth. Blair needs to know that I'm not going anywhere".

"Believe me, she knows that" Nate smiled. "I think that if you two can handle a baby your pretty much capable of anything. Have you tried talking to Serena, maybe she could help?" Nate suggested, slightly blushing at the mention of her name.

"I don't know…I mean Serena isn't really one to keep secrets, but I guess I could mention it." Chuck smirked, before continuing, "But are you sure that's the only thing you want Serena to help with? I know you have needs but your non-existent relationship with my stepsister is something I refuse to get involved with".

"Shut up, anyway Serena's with Dan and I thought we were discussing you and Blair?" Nate asked, evidently flustered by Chuck's mention of the blonde he was so clearly pining for.

Chuck smirked, again, before continuing their earlier discussion.

* * *

><p>"Hey S"<p>

"Chuck! Wait…why are you calling me? Is something wrong with Blair, I only saw her an hour ago"

Chuck let out a small laugh at the panic evolving on the other end of the phone.

"Blair's fine. It's just I need your advice…are you free later?"

"Um…yes? But what kind of advice are you asking for here? I've already told you that I would much prefer it if you kept you sex life a secret"

"I don't want to explain it over the phone but I'll meet you at 2? Blair has to go to Columbia to pick up some of her books before we go to the doctors"

"Okay Chuck…I'll see you then"

With that he hung up, leaving a very confused blonde bombshell sitting at the other end of the phone wondering when the last time Chuck Bass had asked for her advice, if that had ever occurred that is.

"Chuck?" The blonde called out as she exited the elevator.

"In here S"

"So what's this about you wanting my advice then?" Serena asked as she found him in the living room, generally curious as to what this advice may consist of.

"Right…um…well…" Chuck stuttered before taking a deep breath and carrying on hastily, "" Chuck gasped for breath, as Serena stared at him blankly.

"Sorry but you'll have to repeat that Chuck, but slowly this time"

Chuck sat down on the couch and motioned for her to join him, before taking a deep breath and continuing. "I want to ask Blair to marry me but I think she will get the wrong idea" Chuck explained quietly as though he was letting out a precious secret.

"You're going to propose to Blair? OMG Chuck this is amazing!" Serena squealed before pulling him into a hug, as she struggled to try and contain her excitement.

Oh god, he knew this had been a stupid idea, asking Serena for advice. "Damm you Nathanial and your crazy ideas" he thought, unsure about how to control the over-excited blonde who was practically squeezing any previous form of life out of him.

He finally managed to release himself from the suffocating arms of his stepsisters embrace, breathing out a sigh of relieve.

"So wait, why did you need my advice?" Serena questioned, still unable to hold make the beaming smile on her face.

"Well…I …I didn't know if Blair would take it the wrong way and think that I'm only marrying her because of the baby, which believe me isn't true. I was planning on proposing on Christmas day, it being her present, but she may have side-tracked me with the news of our child" Chuck explained.

"Oh Chuck this is fantastic! You should totally ask B, you know it'll only show her how committed to your relationship you are and anyway, it's the last thing on her wish list –" Serena quickly covered her mouth, cursing herself in her head for what she had just said, hoping he hadn't heard her. Although, he had.

"Wish list?"

"Oh shit it's supposed to be a secret; she's going to kill me!"

Chuck chuckled, "Well now that you've started telling the secret, the best you can do is finish it"

"Oh what the hell. It's in her scrapbook, you know the one from high school that she swore she had burned…well anyway she has this wish list full of all the things she has always wanted" Serena shifted, slightly uncomfortably before continuing. "The wish list has been amended since high school though, well more specifically since she and Nate broke up, his name being replaced by yours. Right, well, I've said too much already…seriously if you tell her, she'll kill me! God, I thought she was going to when I first found it." Serena shook her head at the memory before turning back to look at Chuck.

"But if you ask me then I think you should propose rather soon. Seen as knowing you you've probably already bought the ring, and knowing B she's bound to find it at some point" Serena laughed quietly at her best friend's lack of patience.

Chuck was just about to start questioning Serena more about this 'wish list' of Blair's when he heard the elevator ping, followed by the familiar sound of heels clicking across the floor towards them.

"Chuck?" He heard her call, whilst exchanging worrying looks with his stepsister.

"In here"

"There you are Chuck – oh hey S"

"Serena was just here to – "

"Drop off these books" Serena cut in. "I thought they would be useful, you know you can't refer to my little niece as baby Bass forever" She stated, thank god she had put the books in her bag before she left home.

Chuck shot her a glare as she realised what she had just said.

"-or baby Waldorf!" She quickly added whilst handing over the baby names books, hoping that Blair wouldn't of suspect anything from her earlier comment.

"Aww thanks S! You know you can help me pick if you like"

"I'd love to B, but I have to go meet my mother. Another time?"

"Sure, I'll call you" Blair announced as she embraced her best friend in a hug before saying her goodbye.

Once Serena had left, Chuck made his way over to Blair, only hoping she hadn't picked up on any of Serena's bad attempts of covering up their earlier conversation.

"Hi"

"Hi" She replied, fluttering her eyelashes as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"You ready to go?" He asked once he had pulled back from her lips, his arms still circling around her waist.

"Just let me put these away and then we can go" She said as she motioned towards the books in her arms.

"Here, let me" He said, taking the books out of her arms and placing them on her desk in their bedroom.

"You know I could have managed that, it was only a few books, and they wouldn't have killed me" She stated as he returned to her side, his arms looping back around her waist.

"Yes but told you I would do anything you need…and it looked like you needed help with those books" He explained, while tucking a one of her loose brunette curls behind her ear.

"Anything you say?" She asked, seductiveness filling her eyes.

"Oh yes. Anything" He replied with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"Mr Bass, Miss Waldorf please come in, I'm so glad you could make it. I was beginning to think that you weren't going to show" Dr Wilson announced as he ushered the pair into his surgery room.<p>

"Yes I'm sorry we're late. We had some…business to attend to and traffic was terrible" Blair explained while glaring knowingly at Chuck, who as usual was smirking.

"No worries" Dr Wilson assured them. "Now let's get started, shall we" He stated as Blair made herself comfortable on the hospital bed, Chuck taking the seat beside her.

"Right now this will feel cold"

Blair squeezed Chuck's hand as Dr Wilson applied the freezing cold jelly to her now naked stomach.

"Right now Blair, can you tell me the date of your last period?" Dr Wilson asked.

"November 7th" Blair replied.

"Okay, it appears that you are 7 weeks pregnant at the moment and you should be welcoming your baby next August. Now it's too early for us to see the baby so I'm going to ask that you come back in a few weeks' time so that we can do another ultrasound. But as of now, your baby is perfectly healthy" Dr Wilson reassured a very nervous looking Chuck and Blair.

"Thank you"

"No problem. Now if you have any issues or questions, please feel free to contact me" Dr Wilson announced as he handed Chuck his card before saying his goodbyes to the couple.

Blair could feel her eyes tearing up as they left the hospital and tried her best to brush them away. Stupid hormones. However, Chuck was quick to realise that she was crying and stopped to comfort her.

"Hey" He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "You okay?"

Blair nodded, although Chuck was unconvinced.

"You sure?"

This time she couldn't stop the tears from escaping her eyes and began crying into his chest as he pulled her in towards him.

"Blair?" He kissed her forehead in an attempt to comfort her. "Blair, what's wrong?"

She sniffed before looking up into his warm hazel eyes. "Wha…what if something goes wro…wrong Chuck?" She asked him, panic flowing evidently through her voice.

"Sshh" He soothed. "Nothing's going to go wrong, you hear me. I love you and I love our baby. We're going to go back in a few weeks and then we'll get to see this little boy, okay?" He said as he placed his hands affectionately on her stomach.

She nodded, wiping her tear stained cheeks. "Or little girl" She added.

He chuckled slightly, "Yes, or little girl". He smiled at her as he shifted his gaze between her and her stomach for a few moments, savouring how magical it all was.

"Come on, let's go home" he announced as walked her over to their limo, his arm still securely wrapped around her waist.


	9. New Year's Eve

**Okay so I promised I would add this tonight and as it it New Year's Eve, it's only fair :)**

**Please Review, I would love to know what you think! :)**

**Enjoy and Happy New Year! **

** New Year's Eve**

Chuck awoke to the sound of rustling pages, to his surprise he opened his eyes to find Blair leaning across his chest and reading through the baby names book Serena had given them.

"Good morning" He announced so suddenly it startled her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to give you a fright" He said as he stroked his fingers through her tangled curls.

Blair looked up at him and smiled. "Did I wake you?"

He shook his head and smiled at the beauty that lay before him. "What are you reading?" He asked.

"It's the baby names book Serena gave us, I thought I would get a head start and make my list" She explained as she pointed towards the piece of paper she had been scribbling on.

"You've already made a list?" He asked, smiling at the enthusiasm she had regarding their child.

"I've started mine. You can do one too and then we'll go through them together and see which ones we like best".

"We did only get the scan yesterday" He pointed out, smirking at her lack of patience.

"I know but it'll sound better if we give this little girl a name, instead of just calling her baby which in my opinion is far too cliché" She smirked.

"You said little girl" He stated, smiling.

"No I didn't" She lied, turning her head back to her list.

"Yes you did, you think the baby's a girl" He continued smiling.

"It was a slip of the tongue" She explained. "Anyway, you said the baby was a boy yesterday" She reminded him.

"I did".

She looked up, "So you want a boy?"

He let out a small chuckle. "All I want is a happy healthy baby, I don't mind whether they are boy or girl. Yes I would love a little boy in a bowtie who would eventually take over Bass Inc. but I would also love a little girl with those beautiful doe – eyes and chestnut curls kept in place with one of those headbands you used to wear" He smiled at the image of a mini Blair running around. "Either way they would mean the world to me or you know, we can always make more…" He smirked suggestively.

"Well that's something I like the sound of" She replied smiling, before placing the book down and turning back to kiss him passionately.

* * *

><p>He was at his desk in their bedroom when he felt her arms around him.<p>

"Hey"

"Hey" He replied, as she sat herself down on his lap and began playing with his tie.

"I was thinking about phoning Daddy, he's still in France but I have to tell him" She announced.

"Okay" He smiled, handing her the phone.

"Hi Daddy"

"Blair Bear! How are you?"

"I'm great Daddy, is Roman there?"

"Yes he's right here; do you want to speak to him?"

"No, I mean yes but can you put the phone on speaker. I have some news that I think you'll both want to hear".

"Okay, Roman's here"

"Hello Blair!"

"Hi Roman"

"So what's this great news Blair Bear?"

"Well…I…I'm pregnant Daddy"

Both Blair and Chuck smiled to the sounds of 'congratulations' that were coming from both her father and Roman.

"Let me ask Blair Bear, is it Charles'?"

"Yes"

"Oh good! Roman and I were just talking about the two of you the other day and what a lovely couple you make! Is Charles there?"

"Yes he's right here"

"Hello Mr Waldorf"

"Oh please Charles, call me Harold. You are family now"

They stayed on the phone for a few more minutes discussing the baby until Blair said her goodbyes before leaving to go to the toilet, giving Chuck the perfect time to ask what he had been dying to ask for the past few days.

"Harold, its Chuck" Chuck said as he took the phone off speaker, he didn't want Blair to hear what he was asking.

"Oh Charles, I'm so happy for you both. Thank you for bringing me my first grandchild"

"The pleasure is mine, but there is something I would like to ask you"

"You want to marry my Blair Bear don't you?"

Chuck was stunned, was he really that easy to read?

"Well, yes, but it's not just because of the baby. This is something that I've wanted for a long time now and I just wanted to make sure I had your blessing, I know how much Blair adores you"

"Why thank you. But of course you have my blessing; I'm just surprised you haven't asked for it sooner! I have complete faith in that you will do your best for Blair and your baby. Your father would be proud Charles".

"Thank you Harold"

"May I ask when you plan on proposing?"

"Actually, I was planning on tonight…but maybe it's too soon…"

"Nonsense, how romantic! What a wonderful was to welcome in the new year! Now I won't keep you any longer as I know my daughter will no doubt be back soon wanting details of our conversation. Congratulations, again!"

"Thank you. Bye"

He heard her footsteps come back into the room as he put the phone down.

"What we you talking about?"

"Your father was just congratulating us, again…and saying how lovely we are together" Chuck smiled.

"That we are" She captured his smile by placing a delicate kiss on his lips, before looking up at him. "Have you talked to Serena lately? She's been acting really weird around me since yesterday when she gave us that book"

"It's probably just Humphrey troubles, I would stay out of it if I were you" He said, hoping that she would.

"Yeah, you're probably right" She kissed him again, before pulling back. "Now what are we going to do tonight seen as it is New Year's Eve and we should celebrate since this year is going to be amazing, I can feel it" She announced, excitement filling her face.

"So can I" He smiled. "But what do you want to do?" He asked her, while he wrapped his arms protectively around her waist and gazed into her eyes.

"Don't you have that Bass Inc. party?"

"Yes, but we don't have to go. I can't say it'll be very exciting"

"But you are CEO…don't you have to make an appearance?"

"An appearance is preferred yes, but like I said we don't have to"

"No, we should go. Anyway it'll give me a chance to dress up before I'm too fat to fit in any of them" She announced.

"You won't be fat Blair, you'll be pregnant. And you know I think you look beautiful in anything you wear" He smirked, gently grazing his thumb against her cheek.

"You have to say that" She sighed.

"No, I don't. I say it because I mean it not because I have to" He kissed her nose, causing her to giggle.

"Okay then" She smiled.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going Chuck? I thought we were going to the party?" Blair asked as the view outside the limo window appeared unfamiliar.<p>

"We're just taking a little detour" He announced.

"A little detour to where? You can't just not tell me where were going Chuck" She glared at him, obviously becoming annoyed about that fact that she had spent hours getting ready only to be driven around in a limo all night.

"Blair do you trust me?"

"What?" Blair asked, evidently confused when she saw what he was holding. "What is that? You brought me here to play your little sex games with, well I'm not in the mood Chuck" She yelled as she gave the piece of fabric he was holding a dirty look.

"No, Blair. No sex games"

Blair looked up confused. "Then why on earth do you have a blindfold! OMG you're going to kidnap me aren't you? Seriously Bass, you're actually going to kidnap your pregnant girlfriend!"

Chuck couldn't help but laugh at her accusations, but quickly stopped when he saw the glare she was giving him.

"Not funny Bass."

"Look, I promise I won't kidnap you, but I need you to put the blindfold on"

"What! No…no, I will not put that on my head" Blair looked at the blindfold in disgust.

_5 minuets later…_

Getting Blair to actually put the blindfold on was something Chuck was quickly finding not to be an easy task.

"Blair please, just put it on. I promise you can take it off as soon as we get there"

"Get where exactly?"

"I can't tell you that…just put the blindfold on"

"No"

"Blair…"

"I said no"

"Fine then, you leave me no other choice. You either put that blindfold on for five minuets, or I won't make love to you for five months" He declared, not entirely convinced himself by what he had just said.

"What….no! Chuck you can't do that!" She whined.

"But I will" He smirked. This was proving more entertaining than he thought.

"No…NO! What about the baby? My hormones? Chuck I have needs!" She exclaimed, evidently becoming more and more pissed off at him by the minuet.

They sat in silence for a few minuets before he heard her muttering and rustling something.

"Blair what are you-"He stopped when he realised that she had given in and put the blindfold on, thank god, he sighed with relief.

"Okay Bass, I'm wearing the stupid blindfold, now will you please tell me where were going!" She demanded.

"You're very sexy when you're bossy" He whispered into her ear.

"Bass!" She yelled as she elbowed him in the side.

"Oww…okay Waldorf, were going" He said as he took her hand while rubbing his side, which was very likely to be bruised now thanks to her elbow.

"Why are we in an elevator?"

"Because it was either the elevator or the stairs…and since you're pregnant, the elevator was the best option"

"Chuck! How dare you! I am quite capable of walking up a few stairs I have you kn-"

He words were cut off when he freed the blindfold from her face only for her to come face to face with the mist breath-taking sight she had ever seen.

"Chuck I …"

She gasped as he guided her out of the elevator; they were on top of The Empire State Building. In front of her sat a dining table for two, to which a waiter was standing waiting to service. A violinist sat in the corner playing the most peaceful and romantic song she had ever heard. A trail of rose petals lead her from the elevator to the edge of the building, where she found herself face to face with the bustling and the chaos that was New York on New Year's Eve. Fireworks graced the sky as she watched, transfixed by their dancing colours. She was drawn back from this magical fairyland by a warm hand on her waist.

"How's this for kidnapping, eh, Waldorf?" He smirked, amused by the sheer shock that sat upon her face.

"Chuck…its beautiful" She gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with all the passion she had inside of her.

Before she could comprehend what was happening she saw him sink down onto one knee, never losing contact with her eyes as he went. At first she was lost, mesmerized by the beauty around her to even realise what he was about to do, what he was about to ask.

"Blair Waldorf, you are the strongest, most beautiful woman I have ever met. I have loved you for as long as I have been capable of love. You carry me in ways I cannot even understand. You make it possible for me to love, for me to appreciate the beauty in life and for me to understand how it feels to be loved. Without you in my life I would be completely lost, just merely a shadow stuck hiding behind a cloud but with you I have learned to dance in the rain. You complete me, you are the first thing I want to see when I wake up and the last thing I want to see before I go to sleep. I love you with every loving bone in my body, and I promise that I will love our baby with the same amount of love that I feel for you. We can build our futures together, live the life I know we were meant to lead and it is for that reason that I would be truly blessed and honoured if you would agree to become my wife"

She was speechless, completely frozen in this perfect little bubble, on the top of The Empire State Building, with the only man she had ever truly loved who was at that very moment confessing his love for her in ways she never thought were possible.

"Blair?"

She blinked; he had just said her name. Oh god, what does she do now? Her legs are weak; the butterflies in her stomach are finally flying free and dancing with joy to the surface, her voice says the word that she is destined to say, the only word she can say, as any other would be nothing more than a lie.

And with that she smiled with a smile so bright it could take the place of a thousand stars and that one, perfect word escaped freely from her lips.

"Yes"


	10. Our Reality Is A Fairytale

**Hi all, hope you had a lovely New Year!**

**I want to let you know that I haven't abandoned this story, I just lack motivation and imagination at the moment due to school, but don't worry I'll still be updating asap! :)**

**Oh and sorry for the length, or lack of for that matter, of this Chapter. I really just wanted to get something up in order to get Chair back into my mind after having seen those dreadful promo pictures for B's wedding. Let me know what you think of them if you've seen them :)**

**Anyway enjoy and please review and let me know how you'd like this story to go! x**

Chuck blinked. Had she just said what he thought she'd said? Of course he longed for her to say it, he loved her and wouldn't have asked such a thing unless he was sure, but even with that the sound of that one perfect word escaping from her perfect lips left him speechless. He thought he had thought of everything. The perfect place, the perfect moment, but evidently he had missed out the bit about how he would react to her saying that one perfect word. Gazing up at her in his speechless state, Chuck Bass he did the best thing he could. Within seconds he had leapt up from his previous kneeling position and was now suffocating her in his arms, kissing her with all the passion he could give.

Blair pulled back from their movie scene embrace and took his face in her hands.

"I love you Chuck" She smiled, tears beginning to surface in her eyes.

Chuck smiled, no words could describe how he was feeling, he was elated, except the obvious.

"I love you too, Blair"

"Bass" She added quickly, letting out a small giggle. "I'm a Bass now" She said happily, a smile beaming across her lips.

"That you are… I love you Blair Bass" Chuck's smile was a replica of her own, stretching widely from ear to ear.

They quickly resumed their passionate embrace and continued for what seemed like hours.

"Erm…Chuck?" Blair asked, trying to pull away from his lips.

"Yes?"

"Um…do you mind if we eat? It seems our baby is rather hungry" She stated while running her fingers through his hair.

Chuck chuckled, placing his hands on Blair's stomach before whispering "Now as much as I love you little Bass…" Blair smiled, he really could be sweet when he wanted to be, she could tell he was going to be a great father. Chuck continued, "…but you're going to have to get your timings better, you see I was busy making out with your very hot mommy –"

"Chuck!" She playfully slapped him on the chest.

"What? He is a Bass boy after all" Chuck smirked.

"You forget that our child could be a little Bass girl"

"Either way they're still a Bass"

Blair laughed softly "Come on let's eat before baby Bass changes their mind".

As they sat and ate their meal, Chuck couldn't not notice the look of wonder in his fiancés – yes, you heard right Chuck Bass' has a fiancé - eyes.

"What are you thinking?" He asked her as he sat his glass back down on the table.

His voice startled her a bit, for she had been too consumed in her perfect fairytale to even think about snapping back into reality so soon. She got up from her seat and walked around to Chuck, gently sitting herself down in his lap.

"Blair?" Chuck asked, curious to why her sudden mood change. It could just be her hormones he thought to himself, trying not to look too anxious.

She shook her head before replying shyly, her voice almost unheard "Is this real Chuck?"

Chuck let out a small laugh before taking her delicate face in his hands and kissing her softly on her lips.

"Why wouldn't it be real?"

"I don't know…I mean it's just so…perfect" Blair let out a laugh of her own before looking up into his deep brown eyes.

"That's because we're perfect" He stated, as if it was the most obvious statement in the world.

Her heart instantly melted when she realised how true and loving his gaze on her was, he had always had this effect on her; the simplest words made her knees go weak. She caressed his cheek gently with her thumb before placing the sweetest of kissed on his lips, smiling as she did so.

"I love you Chuck Bass"

"And I love you, Blair Bass" He smiled, it was a name fit for a queen. His queen.

Blair blushed.

"Now that's something I could get used to" She smiled, draping her arms around his neck as he pulled her close and kissing him with all the passion she had.

They didn't get to finish their dinner that night. Instead they had made a pretty quick exit back to their penthouse, never letting go of each other for a second, with the exception of the exceptionally long limo ride home that is. After all, Bass' do have a thing for limos.


	11. For You

**Hi all, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Huge thank you to all you wonderful people who have reviewed my story, it really means the world to me! :)**

**If you're as distraught as I am after watching Mondays episode of GG, then I hope you'll appreciate the fluffy smut in this chapter! :)**

****Leave a review and let me know what you think!****

**Oh and just to add, unfortunately I don't own Gossip Girl... or Ed westwick... *sigh* :)**

She woke to the soft morning sunshine that was peeking through the window of their apartment. Sighing contently, she snuggled closer to the warm body next to her. _His_ warm body. The butterflies were once again resurfaced when he automatically pulled he towards him, leaving her face flush against his bare chest. Her delicate fingers gently played with the wisps of his chest hair as she admired his form. He had never been surfer - boy toned, but his body still held the same masculinity that attracted her to him more than anyone else. Even when she had been with Nate all those years ago his sharply defined chest was nothing compared to Chuck's soft but strong one. He made her feel safe. _Chuck_ made her feel safe.

"I know you're not asleep you know" Chuck whispered as he felt her place a soft kiss upon his chest.

She smiled against him before bringing her eyes to his, her smile following.

"Good morning"

"It is" He smirked, pulling her into a kiss.

Blair responded to his lips immediately, kissing him back with as much love as she did desire.

"I thought you'd be tired" Chuck questioned, raising an eyebrow, while recalling their earlier activities.

"When do Bass's get tired?" Blair asked playfully as she began to leave a trail of kissing along his jaw, feeling him smirk against her lips.

"You know it seems that you are the tired one Chuck, why don't we just sleep?" Blair said as she rolled back down onto the bed, her own smirk forming.

Chuck's lips came upon hers within seconds of her laying back down, kissing her with full force.

"Now someone awake aren't they?"

"For you Blair, anytime" Chuck smirked as he whispered seductively into her ear, causing her to shiver.

The continued kissing each other will all the passion and lust that they could give, thanking the fact that they were already naked as their eager hand roamed around each other's body's.

"I love you Blair" Chuck announced softly as he tucked a fallen curl behind her ear, gazing deep into her eyes.

"I love you Chuck" She smiled, "Now make love to me".

He didn't have to be asked twice as he gently positioned himself so that he was in between her legs, his hard member already pressed flush against her centre.

"Chuck" She gasped.

Chuck silenced her with a kiss before entering her, keeping their eyes locked throughout. Even in the state of mind blowing sex, Blair Waldorf – soon to be Bass – still looked like an angel.

"That was amazing" Blair gasped, her breathing still uneven.

"It's always amazing" Chuck smirked as he kissed her forehead, causing her to smile against him.

"Oh no" Blair choked, quickly sitting up in the bed.

"What? – What is it?" Chuck asked worryingly as he watched her get up from the bed and head towards the bathroom.

He was out of the bed and practically sprinting towards the bathroom once he heard her. He entered the bathroom only to find her emptying her stomach into the porcelain toilet bowl, tears now streaming down her face.

He quickly knelt down beside her, gathering up her curls and holding them behind her head while gently stroking her back. He continued whispering sweet noting into her ear until she was finished and collapsing in his arms.

He flushed the toilet, grabbed a towel and wiped her mouth, before wiping her tear stained cheeks with his thumb.

"Hey" He said as she started to look up at him. "It's okay, you're supposed to be sick, it's normal" He tried to reassure her.

She shook her head before looking down again, "I know it's just…it doesn't matter".

"Blair, what is it? Tell me." He asked, gently lifting her head so he could see her eyes.

"It's just I haven't done it in so long and now it just feels wrong" She explained, her eyes already beginning to glisten again.

Chuck immediately realised what she was referring to, recalling the scene being all too familiar to her, to him. Holding her hair, cleaning her up, comforting her when it was over; he had done it all before. Although she was right, she hadn't done it in a long time and he wasn't going to have her doing it again. This time it was for a good reason and he would make her see that.

Chuck sighed, pulling her closer to him. "I know its hard Blair, but it won't last forever and I'll be here with you every time. Just think of how happy we'll be once this little one is born" He reminded her as he gently places their intertwined hands on her stomach.

Blair smiled and looked up at him, his eyes confirming all truth in his words.

"I know, it's just, bad memories" She smiled, not letting the past get to her. It was the past, she was happy now.

Chuck kissed her softly on the lips before continuing, "I promise we'll only have good memories from now on"

She could see the truth in his promise just from gazing into his eyes and she believed everything he was saying. They were good now, they were happy and they were going to stay that way.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe Chuck proposed to you on top of the Empire State Building! B, it's so romantic!" Serena gushed, still amazed at how much a romantic Chuck was.<p>

"I know, S it was perfect!"

The two best friends sat in the living room of the Van Der Woodson's apartment drinking hot chocolates and eating the macaroons they had found earlier. Chuck had had to leave for work for a few hours and once Blair had assured his that it wouldn't affect the baby in anyway if she went out, he had agreed to let her go, well at least to Serena's apartment which he made sure Arthur drove her too. He had assured her that he would be there to pick her up for their doctors appointment and had reminded her to call him if she needed him at least 10 times. As much as his over protectiveness may be annoying at times, she really did find it sweet and she loved him all the more for it.

"So enough about me, what about you S? How are you and Humphrey?"

"Good" Serena replied hastely, sipping her hot chocolate.

"S, I know your lying"

Serena sighed, placing her mug on the table. "It's just been different lately. It's like were drifting apart, I mean he's been so busy with this new job of his and it's just he always comes in late and moody" Serena explained, her expression saddening.

"I'm sure it's just stress S. He'll be back to normal sooner than you know it" Blair reassured her.

"I hope so"

"Don't worry he will, you two have always been great together"

"Thanks B" Serena smiled.

The best friend's peaceful moment of happiness was interrupted by Blair phone ringing.

"Sorry, it's Chuck"

Serena smiled, nodding with understanding.

"Yes, Chuck I'm fine. Yes the baby's fine. Okay…right... I'll be right down. No Chuck I can manage the elevator by myself thank you… love you too" Blair hung up and sighed.

"Well S, I'm sorry but I better go or else Chuck will be up here thinking something's happened" Blair explained reaching for her purse and straightening out the non - existent creases her dress.

"No it's fine, you go. Hope it all goes well"

"Thanks S, I'll see you soon" She said, pulling Serena into a hug before turning towards the elevator.

"You and Humphrey will work it out S, I know you" Blair smiled before stepping into the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Chuck"<p>

"Blair"

"When I said I could manage the elevator, I did mean the walk to the limo as well" Blair stated with slight annoyance as she greeted her fiancé.

"I know, I just wanted to see you"

"Just I get it that your being all protective and everything because of our baby, but seriously its not like I'm huge yet! Can't you just lay off the overprotectiveness for a little while?" She asked hopefully, even though she knew what his answer would be.

"Never going to happen" He smirked.

She rolled her eyes with fake annoyance before taking his arm, allowing him to lead them towards the limo.

"You love me really" Chuck whispered seductively into her ear as he helped her into the limo.

"Lets just go Bass" She snapped, getting into the car.

He sighed, this was going to be a long afternoon if she had suddenly decided to go all hormonal on him. However his doubt was washed away when her delicate hand reached out to him from inside the car.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked him playfully, her hand still waiting for him.

He shook his head and smirked before taking her hand and getting into the car, "For you, always".

She scoffed. "Chuck our baby can here you" She reminding him, rolling her eyes at his remark.

He sighed before wrapping his arm around her shoulders, still unsure as to whether or not her sudden mood change was still present.

She snuggled closer into his chest. "You know you're right, I really do love you Chuck Bass".

He smiled and kissed the top of her curls, fortunately for him her mood had changed for the better.

* * *

><p>"Right, Miss Waldorf" Dr Wilson started as she looked over her notes.<p>

"Actually it's Bass now, we're engaged" Blair announced while holding out her hand, beaming with happiness.

"Oh sorry, congratulations!"

"Thank you" Blair thanked and looked towards Chuck, instantly returning his smile.

"So Blair, since your now 12 weeks along, would you like to know the sex of your baby?" Dr Wilson asked.

"We would love to" Chuck cut in, smiling at Blair as he did so.

"Okay then, now your scan is fortunately very clear. Congratulations you're going to be welcoming a little baby girl into your world!" Dr Wilson announced.

"A girl? Chuck we're having a girl!" Blair cried bursting with joy, although her voice still remained that of a whisper.

Chuck's eyes locked with hers and he smiled. He was going to have a daughter. He was going to be a father. They were going to be a family.

The happiness stayed upon both Chuck and Blair's faces in the form of beaming smiles, even after they had left the Doctors Surgery.

Chuck engulfed Blair into his arms as they sat in their limo and kissed her head of curls.

"I love you Blair" He smiled, gently lifting her face to his.

"I love you too Chuck" She smiled at him and kissed his sweetly.

"And I love our little girl" He said quietly as he began to stroke through her hair, his eyes glistening in the light.

"She loves you too" She whispered, gently brushing away his tears with her perfectly manicures fingers.

It wasn't often that Chuck Bass cried, but this was an exception. Probably the biggest exception he would ever make. The woman he loved, the only woman he ever loved, was carrying his child and would soon be his wife. Chuck Bass was happy; he had a family.


	12. Butterflies

**Hi all, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Thank you to all you wonderful people who have reviewed my story, it really means the world to me! :)**

**Who's ready for the 100th episode tomorrow? I can't wait!**

****Leave a review and let me know what you think!****

**Unfortunately I don't own Gossip Girl... or Ed westwick... *sigh* :)**

It had been two months and Blair, soon to be Bass, was now five months pregnant and sporting a now noticeable baby bump.

Chuck Bass was busy participating in his weekly board meeting at Bass Industries when he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in"

"I'm sorry to disturb Mr Bass, but there's someone on the phone for you" Said his secretary Gloria who had appeared in the doorway. He had been surprised when Blair had been fine with him having a female secretary, however Gloria was 43, married and had two children.

"Can't you get them to call back? We're a bit busy here"

"It's your fiancé Mr Bass, she says it's an emergency"

The last word made Chuck get up abruptly from his chair and head towards his secretary, holding his hand out for the phone.

"I'm sorry, continue without me, I'll be right back" He quickly addressed his fellow board members, one of which being his step mother Lily Van Der Woodsen, before leaving with the phone.

"Blair! What is it? Is there something wrong with the baby?" Chuck asked, pacing around his office in panic.

"Chuuuck" Blair whined.

"Yes Blair, I'm here. Now what's wrong?"

"Could you do me a favour?"

"What? Blair I don't understand. Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"Well, not exactly. But I have this huge craving for that Ben and Jerry's ice cream Dorota let me eat when I was sick in 5th grade" Blair explained, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Chuck let out small laugh. "Blair, are you disrupting my meeting to ask if I could get you some ice cream?" Chuck asked, amused, although relieved that there wasn't anything wrong with the baby.

"Chuck, don't laugh! I'm serious! Just go back to your meeting and I'll go get my own ice cream"

"Wait, no. Blair don't you dare step out of the apartment, just let me finish up and I'll go and get you some."

"No it's fine, I can get my own"

"Blair, I am not letting you leave our apartment. Now just wait there until I get back, okay?"

"Okay, okay. If you must."

"Good. Now I'll be 10 minutes, okay?"

"Okay"

"Right, I'll be there soon. Bye"

"Oh and Chuck?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks, I love you"

"I love you too"

Chuck hung up the phone, still smirking from his fiancés idea of an emergency, and went to end his meeting.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave. Lily, can you manage you manage to finish off here?"

"Sure Charles, if something wrong? Is it the baby?" Lily asked, concerned.

"Blair wants some ice cream" Chuck explained with amusement.

Lily laughed, remembering all too well what it felt like to be pregnant. "Well off you go then, you don't want to keep my little granddaughter waiting do you?"

"Thank you Lily" Chuck smiled and bid his farewells to the rest of the board members before heading out the office to buy Blair's ice cream.

* * *

><p>"Blair?" Chuck called as he entered the apartment, looking around worriedly when he didn't get a reply.<p>

"Blair?" He called again, however his worrying was put to rest when his gaze fell upon the sleeping figure sprawled across the couch in front of the TV with breakfast at Tiffany's playing in the background.

He chuckled to himself before setting foot in the living room and sitting down on the edge of the couch beside his fiancé.

"Blair" He said softly as he gently caressed her cheek until she started to stir.

"Chuck"

He smiled as her eyes met his. "I brought your ice cream".

His grin widened as she immediately sat up from her former sleeping positing, cradling her now visible bump as she did so.

"I'll go get you a spoon" He offered as he got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Thanks" She said as he handed her the tub of ice cream and a spoon, quickly tucking in.

"What?" She asked, looking up from her ice cream to see her fiancé chuckling to himself.

"Nothing, it's just I don't think I've ever seen you eat as much ice cream as this. As much food in fact"

"Well I think our baby must hate me because all this ice cream is going to make me fat and I'm already huge as it is" She announced, placing her free hand on her bump.

Chuck sighed before positioning himself close to her so that he too could caress the bump.  
>"Blair, our baby doesn't hate you, she just has more appreciation of food than you do" He added with a smirk.<p>

Blair scoffed. "Well she could at least decide on something healthy to eat. I mean why can't I have a carrot craving or something?".

Chuck laughed before moving the subject away from her weight, something he knew that she was still having trouble coming to terms with even though she was pregnant. "Well aside from the ice craving, how has your day been?" He asked Blair while re-positioning them so that she was lying against his chest, with the ice cream tub still in her hands.

"Well Serena was here for a bit; oh Nate called as well asking if you wanted to meet up some time to talk. Although I can already guess whatever he wants to talk about is something Serena related".

Chuck laughed. "I'll call him back tomorrow; I'd rather not have to listen to him whining".

"Don't you have to go back to the office? I'm sorry for disturbing you earlier"

"Nonsense, I'm glad to be gone actually and Lily's covering for me today anyway" He explained while playing with her chocolate brown curls.

"Oh good, then you can come with me" She said as she began to sit up, allowing him to help her.

"Come where? What have you planned?"

"Well you see Serena and I were planning to go look at baby stuff tomorrow for the nursery, but now you're here you can come with me instead. If you want to that is." She explained while trying to stand up.

"I'd love to" Chuck smiled. "Just you sit back down and I'll go get your shoes".

Blair laughed, earning a confused look from Chuck.

"What?" He asked, unaware as to what she was fining amusing.

"It's just, if you're going to act like a second Dorota for the next four months, then I wish I was pregnant all the time"

"Well that could be arranged, not that Dorota would be needed for that though" He smirked, kissing her sweetly before he went to collect her shoes.

She smiled. She really loved him and she loved how adorable he was being, however she would never use that word to describe him out loud though. However, her daydream was soon interrupted when she realised what shoes he had placed in front of her.

"Chuck, you brought the wrong shoes. Can you get me my Louboutins?"

Chuck emerged in front of her, smiling. "These are the right shoes Blair. You can't walk around in six inch heels when your five months pregnant".

"I can so. I wore them yesterday when we went to Lily's for dinner"

"Yes, but then you came home and complained how sore your feet were for the rest of the night"

Blair sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to win this little argument. "Fine I'll wear them, it's a good thing they match what I'm wearing though".

Chuck smirked and helped her into her jacket. "Arthurs waiting out front for us".

"Well come on then, this might take a while" She grinned and linked her arm in his and allowed him to lead her towards the elevator.

* * *

><p>Four hours later a very tired Chuck Bass returned to their apartment, along with his fiancé and several large bags, some of which had already been brought up by their driver, Arthur.<p>

"You know we didn't have to buy the entire shop today" Chuck announced while trying to get his breath back.

"Oh quit whining, you chose more than half of this stuff anyway" She reminded him whist taking off her shoes.

"True, but the shop owner did say that we could collect it at a later date, as in a few months from now"

"Chuck, we can't leave our baby's nursery empty for a few months! She'll think she's unloved" Blair exclaimed.

"Blair, she's hardly unloved and besides it's not like she can see anything" Chuck pointed out.

"It still matters though. Now help me carry these bags up the stairs"

Chuck smiled and grabbed some of the bags, trying not to give anything away just yet.

"Chuck, why is the door to our baby's nursery locked?" Blair asked as they reached the nursery door, while looking at her fiancé who was now smirking.

"You'll see" He said as he pulled out a key from his pocked and begun to unlock the door.

Blair gasped in awe at the sight before her. The room had been completely redecorated and fully equipped with the necessary furniture. Each wall had been painted a light purple colour with darker purple butterflies painted on top.

Chuck looked at his fiancés surprised face and wrapped his arms around her from behind, gently caressing her baby bump.

"I thought you might like it" He said softly into her ear as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Like it? I love it! Chuck this is amazing!" She exclaimed as she turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him passionately.

He chuckled. "I thought it was appropriate, you know?" He said as he looked towards the purple butterflies that had been painted on the wall. "I want our daughter to feel them too".

Blair smiled, feeling tears beginning to surface. "They're perfect" She said, her voice barely a whisper. "She'll be loved as much as I love you".

He smiled a genuine smile and kissed her softly on her lips. The butterflies from all those years ago still continued their fluttering in his stomach. She felt them too, she always would.


	13. Authors Note

**Just a quick thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I love you all :) **

**I know you were probably hoping for a update, but I seem to have hit a brick wall so I am busy trying to finish the next chapter. **

**(I blame the show. Which, I hate at the moment.)**

**Look out for the next chapter sometime this week, hopefully(!) and feel free to pm me with your thoughts for my story, or even the show. I'd love to hear your view. :)**


	14. Show Me

**And finally, the very overdue update. Again I apologise, however I have been finding myself lacking inspiration, so I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter yet.**

**Just out of curiosity, doe anyone else hate the show at the moment? I haven't actually watched the past two episodes and I think I'll be adding next weeks to that list as well. What happened to the old GG and our Chair? **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!**

****Reviews are greatly appreciated :)****

**Unfortunately I don't own Gossip Girl... or Ed westwick... *sigh* :)**

It was a sunny late July afternoon and Chuck was busy alternating reading through Bass Industries recent business reports and his copy of The New York Times. Even though he had been on maternity leave from work for just over a month, he still liked to keep himself up to date with what was going on with the company. However his peaceful reading time was abruptly interrupted by the arrival of his now very heavily pregnant fiancé and her blonde best friend, who also happened to be his stepsister. He quickly finished what he was doing, took one final sip from his coffee and awaited their entrance.

"Chuck?" He heard Blair call out from the elevator.

"In here"

He chuckled at the sight before him before getting up to help his waddeling fiancé.

"I'm fine" He ignored her statement and securely wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her into the living room and helping her sit down.

"Where's Serena? I thought I said that the only way you could go shopping is if she came with you?" Chuck asked, his voice full of panic as he imagined his eight month pregnant fiancé walking around, shopping on her own all day.

Blair rolled her eyes in amusement at the shear look of panic that had crept upon Chuck's face before putting him out of his misery. "Don't worry; she's just getting the bags"

As if on cue, in came very distressed looking Serena carrying bags from just about every shop on 5th Avenue. The blonde let go of the many bags in her possession and slumped down on the couch, sighing heavily.

"Long day?" Chuck asked, amused by the worn down blonde sitting in front of him.

"You. Have. No. Idea." Serena managed to get out, still continuing to try and retain her breathing.

"Oh stop whining S" Blair said while picking up the latest issue of Vogue from the table in front of her, and flicking through, clearly unaffected by her best friend's lack of breathing.

"B, I love you but at this moment in time, I swear I could strangle you with these bags"

"Are you forgetting that I'm her fiancé and she's carrying my child sis?" Chuck stated with all authority.

"It was a joke Chuck" Serena teased, laughing at the deathly serious look that had fallen upon Chuck's face.

Chuck snorted, not finding his stepsisters remark in any way amusing.

"All I'm saying B, is next time you want to go shopping at eight months pregnant please invite Chuck or at least someone who has the arm strength required to carry all these bags" Serena explained.

"Maybe you should have tried harder in gym class in high school then" Blair retorted jokingly, evidently getting far more amusement out of the situation than Serena.

"Blair, it was you who hated gym class and made me skip"

"True" Blair laughed as she remembered how much she really had hated gym class back in high school. So much so that she had even tried to convince Headmistress Queller that she had a severe phobia of exercise and therefore could not participate in any sporting activities, to which Headmistress Queller only sent her to the school nurse who then confirmed she was perfectly fine and there was no reason for her not to take part in gym class.

For a moment both girls sat in silence, before failing to keep up the serious act any longer by bursting in to a fit of giggles like the best friends they'd always been. This sudden change in behaviour only made an already on edge Chuck even more confused, forcing him to try and change the subject as quickly as possible.

"Right, erm… well, thank you Serena for escorting Blair up. Will you be staying?"

"Jeez Chuck, way to make you sis feel welcome!" Serena laughed, shortly followed by Blair. "Don't worry I have to meet Mom anyway, bye B" Serena added before suffocating Blair in a hug the best she could without hurting her expanding stomach.

"I'll see you tomorrow B"

"Bye S!" Blair called out to Serena as she left to take the elevator before turning to face Chuck.

"Chuck, come here" Blair said as she patted the couch next to her. Chuck was quick to respond and sat in the space next to her, positioning them so that she was lying against his chest and his hands were wrapped protectively around her bulging bump. After a few minutes of silence, Blair decided that she would break the quiet.

"Chuck?"

"You know I would have went shopping with you"

Blair sighed, after all the time they had been together it still surprised her when Chuck got so bothered by the smallest of things.

"You we're with Nate and I needed to see Serena anyway"

"Oh, okay"

"You will like what I bought though"

"Will I? And what might that be?"

"Try the bag over there" Blair said as she pointed towards a lavender coloured shopping bag.

Chuck reached over and grabbed the bag whilst trying not to disrupt their seating position too much, once he had the bag he made sure that both Blair and the baby was comfortable.

"You okay?" Chuck checked as he rubbed his hand soothingly across her bump and kissing her softly on her forehead.

Blair nodded and smiled contently before motioning to the bag he was holding. "You can open it".

Chuck did as she asked and opened the bag, pulling out a tiny set of baby clothes.

"When we saw them I just had to get them"

A beaming grin came across Chuck's face when he realised what Blair had bought. He pulled out the tiny package and admired it, then adding his signature smirk when he came across the other package.

"You like them?"

"I do. But how will we decide which one she wears first?" He asked as he smiled proudly at the 'I love Daddy' and 'I love Mommy' baby shirts in his hands.

"Hmm" Blair looked at the shirts in wonder before Chuck spoke.

"Maybe she can decide"

"Now that's favouritism" Blair stated.

"No it's not. She can't wear both"

"Fine. But we're still keeping them" Blair smiled as she folded each of the tiny baby shirts up and placed them back in the bag.

"You know, I wonder if they do any bigger sizes?" Chuck asked with a smirk as he played with her chocolate curls, wrapping them around his fingers.

Blair tilted her head so that she was looking up at him, the confusion in her features quickly disappearing once her eyes met his teasing gaze. "Why would we need a bigger size?"

"Well I for one would happily wear that 'I love Mommy' shirt" He whispered seductively into her ear as he placed a gentle kiss on the side of her face, earning an appreciative moan to escape her lips.

"You could just _show _Mommy how much you love her, we don't need the shirt" She added as she begun to lift his shirt up out of his trousers, causing him to gently lift her body around so that she was straddling his lap.

He stared in awe at her body as he removed her blouse, leaving only her deep purple bra which supported her newly bigger breasts. That was one thing he had been pleasantly surprised about during their whole pregnancy, unfortunately Blair however, did not feel the same way about her expanding chest size.

"I wish you wouldn't look at them like that" She sighed in fake annoyance as she lifted his chin so that his eyes were on her and not… well… on her chest.

"Like what?"

"Like… that" She waved her hand in front of his eyes as to prove her point, causing him to chuckle.

"It's not funny" She announced as she reached across the couch for her blouse, only to be stopped by Chuck's arm pulling her back to him.

"I agree, there is absolutely nothing funny about your breasts… now if you had said sexy-" He was cut off by Blair's hand playfully hitting him on the chest, trying not to break into a smile herself.

"Now as much as I'd love to sit and chat about how beautiful your breasts are-" Chuck began, gaining him another playful hit on the chest from a now smiling Blair, "- I believe we were in the middle of something" He reminded her and kissed her softly on the lips to which she moaned in appreciation.

"Just stop looking at them like that" She whispered again as she returned the kiss.

He reached for the clasp at the back of her bra and quickly discarded of the purple lingerie, before pulling her closer to him and whispering into her ear.

"You're beautiful Blair, don't ever forget that"

Her only response to his words was the passion filled kiss she braced upon his lips. There was a way in which Chuck complemented her that instantly made her forget any insecurity she may have, and she loved him for it.

One thing about the rest of their afternoon together was certain. Daddy really did show Mommy exactly _how much_ he loved her, and alas, no shirt was needed.


	15. The Ultimate Moment

__**I'm so incredibly, immensely sorry for abandoning this story and not updating it in forever! I blame Season 5 for draining all my lovely Chair inspiration out of me but hey ho, Season 6 is here! So yeah, I've been on a Chair high all day after watching 6x01 and I just so happened to come across the start of this chapter so I decided to FINALLY finish it. I hope it's okay! Please let me know what you think! I'm sorry if it seems rushed or anything, i just really wanted to finish it! **

**Enjoy! x**

_They say a single moment can have every bit of impact on our lives as all those big moments bundled together. Something quick and sudden can have and affect that can last a lifetime leaving curious to see what the unexpected entails, still yet longing for surprise of that first moment to come around once more so we can experience that great adrenaline rush all over again._

_Blair Waldorf had had experienced many of these moments before, some more life changing than others and some that would no doubt be told as a story for many years to come. _

_This moment, was one of them. _

_And it started in a cake shop._

"Blair?" Chuck called out to his fiancé who was still getting ready in the next room. Unsurprisingly being nine months pregnant didn't affect Blair's morning routine; if anything it had only lengthened the process.

"I said I'd be two minutes Chuck" Blair called out from their bedroom.

"Yes, but that was 10 minutes ago" Chuck sighed.

"I hope that sigh wasn't aimed at me Bass, I told you I needed to get ready"

"You looked beautiful before you decided to spend an extra…" Chuck checked his watch with fake annoyance, "…30 minutes getting ready".

Blair scoffed as she padded into the room. "It was not 30 minutes; you're clearly overestimating your time – telling skills Bass"

Chuck rolled his eyes, too tired to really start up an official argument over something so unimportant. "Fine. It was 20 minutes. Now can we please leave before you decide you need to use the bathroom again?"

"Don't bring my bathroom tendencies into this. It's not my fault your daughter constantly feels the need to sleep on my bladder"

Chuck laughed and stepped towards her so that they stood as close as they could to one another as the baby bump would let them, then knelt down so that he was facing Blair's stomach.

"Now" Chuck began in the softest voice Blair had ever heard. "You know Mommy and Daddy love you very much but could you please refrain from sleeping on Mommy's bladder for long enough that we can go to this stupid cake testing before the store closes. Love you" Chuck finished his fatherly speech with a kiss to Blair's stomach, before standing back up and wrapping his arm protectively around his fiancés waist.

"I love it when you speak like that" Blair admitted once they had made it inside the elevator.

"I love you" Chuck responded as he kissed her softly on the top of her head, before turning he round to kiss her again on the lips.

An hour behind schedule, Chuck and Blair finally arrived at their cake testing which was being at Sylvia Weinstock. Blair had been a fan of her enormous and beautifully created cakes since Serena had mentioned her one morning at brunch and since then she had insisted that Sylvia would be the one to make their wedding cake. Chuck had found it ridiculous that his 9 month pregnant finance wanted to go to a cake testing four months before their actual wedding when she could pop out baby Bass at any time, but being the Waldorf-soon-to-be-Bass she is, Blair insisted.

Once in the building, Chuck and Blair were welcomed by Sylvia's assistant Maria, who they were told would be accompanying them at the tasting.

"Good morning Mr Bass, Miss Waldorf, thank you again for coming!" Maria smiled brightly at the couple. "Please come this way and I'll take you to where the testing will be held"

Chuck placed his hand on the small of Blair's back as they were shown the way.

"Oh my God" Blair gasped as she caught sight of lavish cakes that filled the room as Chuck only watched her eyes go wide with amusement.

"This is our showroom Miss Waldorf. We have selected the best cakes we think are suited to your tastes, please, feel free to make your way around the tables and let me know if you need anything" Maria beamed as she pointed Chuck and Blair in the direction of the tasting tables.

Blair immediately started to waddle her way across to the table that held the chocolate cake.

"My my Mrs Bass, I think it's safe to say there's a first for everything!' Chuck smirked with amusement as he followed her.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Blair questioned as she took a bite out of the cake, moaning with satisfaction at how delicious it tasted.

Chuck laughed, "I meant, I don't think I've ever seen you so enthusiastic towards cake before. I mean you waddled across here pretty damm fast for a pregnant woman"

Blair elbowed him lightly in the side, "Firstly, you're daughter seems to have a great love for cake and secondly Waldorf's don't waddle! I'm merely walking normally with the addition of this massive bump attached to my stomach" Blair explained very matter-of-factly to her fiancé as she helped herself to the second cake.

Chuck took her by surprise by wrapping his arms around her bulging stomach from behind and whispering in her ear seductively, "Firstly _our_ daughter has great taste in food obviously and secondly you're a Bass and pregnant and pregnant Basses do in fact waddle and happen look incredibly sexy whist doing so".

Chuck began to place soft kisses along Blair's neck, enjoying the sound of his fiancé's appreciative moans.

"Chuuuck" Blair moaned as she leaned her head back on his chest, Chuck seeing this as state of approval only carried on with his ministrations.

"I love you" Chuck breathed as he kissed his way along her jawline.

"Chuuck stop" Blair said, eyes going wide with sudden shock

"Seriously Chuck, you have to stop" Blair forced again when her previous statement was ignored and turned around to her fiancé.

Chuck stared down at her, confused by her reaction only to be met by the worried look in her eyes.

"Blair, what's wrong? I'm sorry I didn't think you actually wanted me to stop –"Chuck started.

"Believe me I didn't, but somebody else did it appears"

"What? Blair, I don't understand" Chuck said as he followed her eyes down to her rather large stomach, and then to the rather large puddle of water that now surrounded their feet"

"Oh my God" Chuck said as he realised what was happening.

"Where having a baby" Blair almost whispered her eyes glassy with tears. Chuck cupped her cheek softly before placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"Let's go. We've got a baby to see" Chuck breathed into her ear, his smile beaming from corner to corner as he begun to guide his fiancé out the cake shop and calling Arthur to bring the limo around.

Serena burst through the doors of the hospital, blond hair bouncing wildly of her shoulders, her eyes searching frantically for a familiar face.

"S" She heard a voice call from beside her.

"Nate! Oh my God it's really happening! We're going to be godparents and Chuck and Blair are going to be actual parents!" Serena hurried, still smiling with the excitement of becoming a Godmother, something that Chuck and Blair has discussed with both her and Nate just a few weeks after they announced the pregnancy.

"Calm down S! Even B was calmer than this when I saw her" Nate laughed

"You've already seen them?! Omg Nate we have to go now, we can't miss this!" Serena exclaimed as she searched for the way to Blair's room.

"Yeah I was here not long after they came, Blair sent me out to wait for you and Dan. Wait where he is?" Nate asked realising they were missing a certain Humphrey.

"Oh…erm… well, me and Dan kind of broke up this morning" Serena explained, turning her eyes to the floor slightly with embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry S" Nate said awkwardly before wrapping his arm around S in a comforting hug. "Come one let's go find them".

The two of them walked down the halls of the hospital towards Blair's room, Nate smiling not only at the fact he was going to become a Godfather but also at the fact he might finally have a chance with the girl he should have been with from the start.

Serena and Nate were soon interrupted out of their current state of happiness once they entered B's room at the unfortunate moment where she happened to be in the middle of a contraction.

"S THANK YOU FOR SHOWING UP. NOW GET THIS MOTHERCHUCK AND HIS SPERM AWAY FROM ME" Blair raged from her hospital bed as she clung onto Chuck's now blue with pain hand.

"Jesus Blair will you stop grabbing me like that, you're going to take my hand off" Said Chuck, who appeared to be becoming increasingly annoyed by the fact that his fiancé was using his hand as pain relief.

"Oh I'm sorry Chuck, why don't you PUSH THIS BABY OUT FOR ME THEN' Blair continued to yell until the contraction was over and Chuck began to soothingly caress her face as if the screaming match of 5 seconds ago hadn't happened.

Serena stared at the pair's sudden change in actions with shock before snapping back to her previous excitement once again.

"Omg B you're having a baby!" Serena beamed as she went over to sit next to her best friend.

"I think I'm fully aware of that S" Blair bitched back as another contraction hit just as the midwife came in.

"Ah Miss Waldorf, Mrs Bass, how lovely to see you. Now let's see how far you've dilated shall we Blair" The midwife announced as she begun to prepare Blair for her examination.

"Okay Nathanial? You look rather pale over there" Chuck smirked at his best friends obvious discomfort.

"I'm fine" Replied Nate as he made his way to sit beside Serena, wishing that this baby would not be as stubborn as its parents and would therefore be here rather soon.

_Half an hour later_

"I can see the head! Just one more push Blair, one big push when I tell you okay?"

Blair looked up at Chuck, who was currently holding her hand, her eyes glassy with tears and full of panic.

Sensing her panic, Chuck began to comfort her. "Hey" He whispered as he stroked her check affectionately waiting for her to look at him before he continued. "Hey, calm down. I know it hurts and you want to stop but I want to meet our little girl just as much as you do and the only way that can happen is if you do one more big push when the midwife says okay?"

Blair nodded; somehow the comfort in his words was all she needed, "I'm ready" she cried out as the final contraction hit.

The midwife took this as her signal to continue, "Okay Blair, this is it. One big push and you can meet your little girl okay? Ready, one, two, push!"

"Come one B! You can do it!" Serena cheered, tugging on a very pale and uncomfortable looking Nate in excitement.

As Blair pushed her way through the contraction, her eyes never left Chuck's. His stare was like her very own reassuring pain relief, encouraging her on.

_They say a single moment can have every bit of impact on our lives as all those big moments bundled together. Something quick and sudden can have and affect that can last a lifetime leaving curious to see what the unexpected entails, still yet longing for surprise of that first moment to come around once more so we can experience that great adrenaline rush all over again. _

A cry.

More specifically a baby girl's cry.

Even more specifically, _their_ baby girls cry.

Chuck and Blair continued to stare at each other, both exuding the same great amount of unexplainable love and happiness, as the crying baby was handed to them.

They had a baby girl. After all the ups and downs in their somewhat twisted and complicated relationship, they had created this magical human being out of the same intense love and compassion that they share for each other. Every mistake they had ever made and every lie they had ever told was ultimately made irrelevant as they watched the little girls cries lessen as she snuggled into Blair's arms.

They were picture perfect. A match made in the stars. And now they were shining brighter than ever before.

Evie Audrey_ Bartholomew_ Bass. Evie like his mother who would be watching over the little girl with the same beaming smile that now graced her son's lips. Audrey, as someone of such royalty as being the Princess to the King and Queen of the UES deserves a worthy name and B's icon is the obviously the perfect choice. And_ Bartholomew_ , because there is still that little piece of hope in C's mind that his father would finally approve and for once be proud of him. And of course she's a Bass and no matter how much B insisted she was part Waldorf, she knew that she would be the biggest, most powerful Bass of them all.

And together, the three of them would rule the UES the way they should.

"_Be happy in the moment, that's enough. Each moment is all we need, not more."_

xoxo, Gossip Girl

**The End**


	16. to continue?

Hi, just wondering if anyone would like this story continued? I kind of abandoned it for a while during exam time and the holidays but I thinking about updating it if anyone would be interested so let me know!


End file.
